western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowie John Christie
Bowie John Christie is the third and last episode of the first season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on February 20, 1977. Plot Zeb finds his friend has been taken captive by the Indians and realizes he may not be able to help him. Luke figures out he can't stay with the Simonites as Captain Grey, now a bounty hunter, has brought trouble to the peaceful people. The family retreats to the farm, only to be surrounded by warring Indian tribes. - Source: tv.com Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Eva Marie Saint as Kate *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Anthony Zerbe as Martin Grey *Don Murray as Anderson *Britt Lind as Erika Hanks *Royal Dano as Elam Hanks *John Dehner as Bishop Benjamin *Richard Angarola as Chief Claw *David Huddleston as Christy Judson *Bridget Hanley as Sheila *Woody Strode as Arapaho Chief *Jack Elam as Cully Madigan Co-starring *Parley Baer as Sheriff Aames *Paul Fix as Portagee *Herman Poppe as Jake Judson *Bebe Kelly as Alva *Robert Padilla as Mountain-Is-Long *Sander Johnson as Charlie Judson Supporting cast *Linda Moon Redfearn as Little Tree *Geno Silva as Red Hawk *Peter Hansen as Major Drake *Guillermo San Juan as Jeremiah *Mina Vasquez as Round Pebble *Ned Wertimer as Elias Kulp Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Burt Kennedy *Directed by: Daniel Mann *Written by: Jim Byrnes *Written by: William Kelley *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Written by: Ron Bishop *Produced by: Jeffrey Hayden *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Jack Woolf *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Film Editors: William B. Gulick A.C.E., Henry Batista & John A. Fegan, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Joe Tuley *Sound Editor: John Delbis *Property Master: Dean Wilson *Unit Production Manager: Kurt Neumann *Assistant Directors: Michael Daves & William McGarry *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Barry Dean Thomas & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Chad M. Harwood & Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Yvonne Kubis *Makeup: Al Fleming & Bob Westmoreland *Hairdressers: Marlene D. Williams & Lola M. Kemp *Lead Wrangler: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Jerry Gatlin *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Casting: Gary Shaffer : "The Producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of: U.S. Forest Service, Dixie National Forest & Ron R. Kinsey, Southwest Museum" "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by PANAVISION" "An Albert S. Ruddy Production" "in association with M-G-M TV" Images How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Bowie John Christie - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes